Let It Snow
by cassierules
Summary: Snowfall in LA? A Dive off the overpass? Diamonds? That's all in a day for Agents Callen and Blye!


Let It Snow

Summary: Snowfall in LA? A Dive off the overpass? Diamonds? That's all in a day for Agents Callen and Blye! Despite the fact Snow would be pretty much impossible in real life, it's fanfic and therefore, anything can happen! Kensi/G pairing.

"You really need to lay off the breakfast burritos.", G chuckled, greeting Kensi as she came into the Office's lobby, looking about twenty pounds thicker than he remembered, wearing an old pair of High School logo track pants.

"Maybe pick up...uh-", he craned his neck to get a good look at her butt, "Wait...you took dance?"

Kensi shot him the finger as she stripped off the pants, leaving a normal pair of jeans underneath. Next, she pulled off several sweaters, leaving them hanging off the back of her chair, until all she had on was lime green hoodie and a tank top underneath.

"Okay, so you have an amazing metabolism.", G teased, turning the other way to wave to Sam.

"Whoa, are we having that Clothing Drive for Haiti today?", the former SEAL asked, nearly tripping over a deep purple sweatshirt lying beside Kensi's desk.

"I hope you both get you identities stolen by the walruses at Seaworld.", she muttered.

"Now, what is your issue with theme parks, anyway?", G said, faking a thoughtful, caring , voice that would have put Nate to shame.

"Mickey Mouse packs heat."

"Of course he does."

Kensi turned back to face her teammates. "How the hell are you guys not cold?"

Sam shrugged. "I've been colder."

G simply pointed up at the roof. "Hetty has heating on this place. And triple-insulated sleeping bags."

She rolled her eyes.

Over the past week, the city had been drenched in fog, and a cool, rare wind had dropped Los Angeles' average temperature by over a dozen degrees on estimate. Nobody had really tried to explain it, but had just hoped whatever it was would ride out before anything worse that sitting in highway traffic freezing on the morning ride to work happened. Eric had even taken to wearing pants (he owned an actual pair of jeans that went below his ankles) and rolling them up when he got to work.

Thankfully, it seemed their kind of crime had taken a break with the weather, too, and the team spent most of their days filling out old reports and following up on bottom-of-the-pile leads via phone of webcam.

G shrugged. "Maybe you should stay the night. Hetty's got hot chocolate, too.", he suggested, with the same rakish grin on his face that made Kensi want to smack him silly.

"Oooh, here comes the proposal.", Sam teased, beginning to look through the things in his inbox.

Kensi was just about to shoot back an expletive-laden insult when Eric whistled from the balcony.

"Hey! G! Kensi! We picked up a lead on the Sherman case! Some guy wants to talk for immunity and Hetty wants you guys to pick him up from LAX! She's got your car downstairs!", the tech told them before heading back into the Ops Room.

Kensi settled with a death glare instead as she sighed and pulled a glaringly orange sweater over her head.

"I'm pretty sure this car's been recalled.", G said softly, as Kensi eased the tiny silver Toyota from its parking spot. He was dressed in an light, understated grey coat, perfect for the current weather, that made G look less like her scrawny teammate and more Justin Timberlake and John Mayer put in a blender. If it wasn't G, she would have found him amazing.

"Hey, Kenz! Are you on something?", G said, suddenly bringing her back from calculating her mental list of what made a man attractive. They were stopped at a red light, and for the first time since her fifth birthday, Kensi could actually see the exhaust coming from other cars around them.

She gave a small shake of her head and shivered slightly. She hadn't thought to wear everything she'd come in with and opted for just one extra layer instead of more. After all, LAX was a few miles away, and her apartment was clear across town.

"It's getting colder.", she told him, looking away from the side mirror and back to the road. G nodded wordlessly as they began to move.

Kensi was quick, efficient, and didn't make a show of loading their informant into the backseat. She introduced them both, getting a curt nod from the enormous man in the back. G surveyed him. 6'4, beefed up beyond what was probably healthy. He looked as though he could flip the entire car by simply shifting in his seat, and G's hand flew instinctively to his gun.

They drove out, preparing to drive back the way they'd come.

"Uh-uh.", the man grunted. "Lady, these guys got tails on you. You take the long way an' lose 'em or you can deal with a bunch a' trigger happy punks raidin' your shower tomorrow."

Kensi gave G a sideways glance, and he nodded. It sounded legit, and worsening temperatures or not, the case was their first priority. Switching lanes, Kensi merged into three-lane that would send them on a circle back to the OSP.

Meanwhile, it turned out their squealer was a talker. He asked casually about the case, occasionally dropping names that G remembered to look into later. He told them about several things that Kensi didn't remember coming up in the brief, but, she told herself, probably had and she just hadn't been paying attention.

Eventually, he silenced, and Kensi pulled into an empty overpass behind the OSP. She was happy that the ride was almost over and looking forward to her warm desk back at the office. Her hands were frozen on the steering wheel, and she was whispering along to the radio just to keep her teeth from chattering while G stretched comfortably in the passenger's seat as they sped along.

Coming down the bridge was faster, and far faster than the up. Chris Brown's Fallin' was playing, and Kensi murmured along to the chorus.

"Y'know, I like this song.", the man said.

"Really, why's that?", G replied, looking bored out of the corner of Kensi's eye.

"Look up.", he said, suddenly ramming against the passenger side of the car. The guardrail would have stopped them a few miles ago, but by now, it had tapered off into a small triangular cut end. There was nowhere for the car to go but down, rolling off the overpass and across a small stretch of raised ground, until it settled into a grove of planted brush under one of the bridge's columns.

Somewhere in the chaos, G's head whipped up, and he took a sharp, short gulp of air, trying to take stock before a second impact knocked him out. Just like a Christmas miracle, little flakes of snow were falling from the grey skies, like stars on a summer night.

When he opened his eyes again, all he saw was red. Blood covered the airbags, pooling in a dark puddle under the sleeve of Kensi's flimsy hoodie. He coughed and immediately looked back, noticing an empty backseat, the driver's side door left open. He should have known something was wrong. Involuntarily, he smacked a bloody hand against the seat's armrest.

Looking around again, he unclipped his seatbelt and tried to move around. Everything hurt, though not quite enough to stop him as he moved toward his partner. Despite the fall, the car had miraculously ended up right side up, making it much easier to get to her.

"Kensi?", he asked hoarsely, shaking her shoulder, praying for her to wake up and start screaming at him for letting their guy get away.

She whimpered at his touch, shifting away with a wince. Now that he was closer, he could see the cuts running up her arm, soaking through the sweater they'd all teased her about earlier. Her cheek sported a nasty scrape, adding to the bruises that began to color on her face.

"Dammit!",he shouted, moving to unclip her as her eyes begun to open.

"You look like hell, G.", she whispered, raising her other arm to brush at his cheek. "You're bleeding."

"So are you.", he said, mustering a tiny smile. "But as usual, you make it look pretty."

'Oh God. When Hetty sees the car...ah, crap.", Kensi replied, trying to push out of her seat.

"I've got friends in Mexico, Kenz."

"Ow!", she suddenly cried, falling back in the seat. G pulled her gently to him, letting her lie on his lap as he surveyed the damage.

The car was totaled. As far as he could tell, both of their phones would be headed for Hetty's trash, and the "backroads advantage" , nobody barely came by this way, was beginning to work against them. He hadn't tested his legs, but didn't want to leave Kensi here alone, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears from spilling out.

"I think I broke a rib or something.", she told him, quiet as the snowfall around them. He nodded, and tried, with his eyes, to do something, anything that might get them out of this. But little flakes kept falling, and all he could do was run his fingers through her tangled curls and whisper little jokes that would make her grin, waiting.

He hadn't thought she was this pretty, even banged up in a car wreck she made him think of some statue in an art gallery that Hetty would point out to him. Breakable, but at the same time, beautiful. If it wasn't Kensi, he would have asked her out right then and there.

"G, I'm freezing. How are you not cold?", she suddenly said, reminding him of the current situation.

"Hetty's got heating. And triple insulated sleeping bags and hot chocolate.", he repeated, easing off the coat.

"Maybe you should spend the night.", he added, as he laid it over her bloody body.

"Trying to get a date, Mr. Callen?", she said softly, slowly beginning to drift away.

Her eyes had shut before he thought of an answer, though the sound of slow, shallow, breaths kept him from trying CPR on her.

"Why would I?", he whispered in a teasing voice, immediately backpedaling.

"Because we might not live. And I might want to go out with you before I die.", Kensi replied as G's eyelids began to grow heavy.

Later, Sam filled him in on the details. A news helicopter had seen them go off the overpass, and Eric had dispatched the cops and EMT's right away. Because of the snow, they hadn't come as fast as they could, but still, made it in time before anything, as Sam called it, "major", happened. The guy they'd taken from the airport had been arrested on attempted murder, plus the immunity deal had been taken off the table, promising him at least thirty years in prison.

"Turns out he was just playin' us to get at how much we knew about the case. He was gonna run and then tell their boss what parts of the operation he needed to cut to get us off his back.", Sam concluded, tapping on the small table across from G's hospital bed.

"Wait, so how long were me and Kensi in the car?", G asked, as Sam moved to leave.

"I'd say, twelve minutes, give or take thirty seconds."

G nodded, looking down at the stitches in his arm. "Felt like forever with her in there.", he told himself.

Sam chuckled. "Like I said, G, just as long as I get to be the best man."

Later in the night, right after he was discharged, G snuck down to Kensi's room, where she lay quietly, her eyes open in the dark. The window had been left open, leaving a picturesque view of LA, dusted lightly with the afternoon's snow.

"What are you doing in here?", she asked, as he moved to switch on the lights.

"Taking you up on the offer.", he said, revealing a brown bag he had hidden behind him.

She dug eagerly in the bag, whatever painkillers they'd given her working in full force.

"A breakfast burrito? Really?" Her eyes rolled skyward.

G shrugged. "I'll take you out for real next time."

"Haven't decided if there'll be one yet.", she said through a mouthful of burrito.

He nodded and pulled up a chair, watching her as she ate, filling her in on the case details like Sam had, occasionally cracking jokes and getting her to smile. He loved having her smile.

"Your coat...", she began, catching G's eye. "It's in my personal effects. That's cute, a guy giving a girl his coat."

"Are you saying I'm cute, Kensi Blye?"

"Mmmm. Oh my God, it snowed.", she said, suddenly changing the subject.

G let it slip. "Yeah, it started when we were in the car. You didn't see?"

Kensi chuckled. "Um, yeah. I thought it was raining diamonds. Too many Alice in Wonderland previews, I guess."

G grinned. "Hey, it just snowed in Los Angeles, Kenz. Nate must be running around trying to make sense of it all.", he laughed, putting air quotes around "sense of it all".

"We should really be nicer to Nate."

He nodded. "We should be a lot of things."

**THE END  
**

**Love It?**

**Hate It?**

**Review! **


End file.
